Wyck
The Wyck are the remnants of ancient blood-sacrifice pagan cults, worshippers of nature red in tooth and claw. Their primitive religion still holds a vast power, one that more “civilized” mages find disquieting. They use ceremonial daggers, chalices, wands and staves, brooms and the other traditional tools of “witches” the world over to perform their magic. Initiation: First Blood Requirements: Thyrsus (Death Inferior), Gnosis 1, Life 1, Death 1, Medicine 1 The acolyte Witch gains the Favored Attribute of Strength, the Favored Practices of Compelling, Weaving and Fraying, and Death becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Wyck are a Theurgic tradition. First Attainment: Witch's Curse Requirements: Gnosis 2, Death 2, Crafts 2 By channeling the natural forces of entropy and rot into an object via the “evil eye”, the object's Durability may be reduced by the Witch's rank in the Death Arcanum. Additionally, the witch perpetually benefits from the effects of the spell “Healers Trance” (pg. 181). Second Attainment: Blood Sacrifice Requirements: Gnosis 3, Death 3, Medicine 3 When sacrificing any living being, the Witch may gain a number of mana equal to that being's total Health Levels. The sacrifice must be subdued or incapacitated, and sacrificed using the Witch's ritual dagger. The entire ritual takes one minute per Health Level of the sacrifice. Against living beings, this is a sin against Wisdom 2 (2 dice). Optional Arcanum: Life 3 With Life 3, the mage may use his powers to heal as easily as to slay. This miracle requires that the sacrifice's blood and viscera be brewed into a potion, which is immediately consumed by the target. Brewing the potion takes one hour per Health Level of the sacrifice, and the potion must be consumed as soon as it is brewed. Instead of gaining Will or mana, each Health Level of the sacrifice allows him to heal a target of a number of bashing wound levels equal to his rank in the Life Arcanum, or convert an equal number of lethal wound levels into bashing levels, or convert an equal number of aggravated wound levels into lethal wound levels. Begin with the target's right-most wound box and move left, downgrading each wound by one step. Third Attainment: Witch's Brew Requirements: Gnosis 4, Death 4, Medicine 4 The Witch may brew a magical poultice which, when consumed, severely weakens its victim. Brewing the potion requires one hour per dose. For one scene, the victim's Strength score is reduced by the Witch's rank in the Death Arcanum. The brew retains its potency for a number of days equal to the Witch's rank in the Death Arcanum, losing one dot of its effect per day. Optional Arcanum: Life 4 With Life 4, poultices may be brewed that have a beneficial effect. Either Strength, Dexterity, or Stamina may be raised for one scene by the Witch's rank in the Life Arcanum. The brew retains its potency for a number of days equal to the Witch's rank in the Life Arcanum, losing one dot of its effect per day. With this Attainment, the Wyck may also purchase the Elixir Endowment from Hunter: the Vigil. Wyck Rotes Bless the Harvest (Life ••, Covert) Roll: Strength + Survival + Life + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana/Success This ritual allows the Wyck to bolster the health of plant-life, encouraging it to yield a fruitful bounty. This ritual must be cast three separate times on the crops in question – once in spring, at first bloom; once at midsummer, and once the night before the harvest. For each casting, each success requires 1 Mana. Whichever casting achieves the lowest number of successes determines the spell's effect, doubling the amount of food harvested from the crop for each success rolled. Walking the Moon-Road (Spirit •••, Vulgar) Roll: Strength + Occult + Spirit + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana This ritual allows a Wyck to cut a path into the spirit world. Unless the Wyck is currently menstruating, they must deal 1 Lethal(/) damage to themselves to begin the ritual. The gate stays open for a number of turns equal to the number of successes achieved. If cast during the full moon, the Wyck may add Time *** to the spell, allowing it to stay open for as long as the moon stays in the sky. Meeting Grandmother (Death ••• + Mind •••, Vulgar) Roll: Strength + Occult + Death + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana This ritual allows a Wyck to project out of their body and into Twilight as an ephemeral being. Each success allows the Wyck to travel in Twilight for one scene. For each scene that the Wyck is in Twilight, their body takes one point of resistant bashing damage. From Twilight, the Wyck may choose to enter the Underworld, to convene with her ancestors or otherwise commune with the dead. Casting this ritual requires chanting, meditating, and beating on a sacred drum while sitting in a circle dedicated to the four elements and the four seasons. Finally, this ritual has a second purpose. If cast as a Wyck is dying, they may save their soul into a ritually-prepared soul jar, allowing their successors access to their soul and knowledge. Many Wyck has been passed down a spirit-knife from her grandmother, which still has her great-grandmother's and great-great-grandmother's souls within it. The Wyck may cast this spell reflexively and instantly in this situation only, even after sustaining lethal damage. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Theurges Category:Thyrsus